Talk:Tyrant/Achievements/Against the Odds - 80
I beat this mission using Gialdrea (equivalent to Dalia because heal 1 weaken 1 is equivalent to weaken 2 on first card as long as player's card has more than 1 health), 2 Brood Walkers, Abomination, 2 Hatchet, Draconian Queen, Mawcor, Malgoth, Blight Crusher and Venomous Raptor. All are by far easier to get than the solution cards offered as of now (August 4th 2012). Please take into consideration adding this set to the solution page please. 10:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Lemme check upon the cards used in your deck and all those decks... *Dalia: 800 from , 1200 to hire *Blood Grunt: Not mission reward, from Silver Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 1k spent for the Pack *Brood Walker: 1 is mission reward, more from Silver Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 1k spent for the Pack *Asylum: Not mission reward, from Silver Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 1k spent for the Pack *Annelid Mass: Not mission reward, from Silver Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 1k spent for the Pack *Abomination: 1 is mission reward, more from Gold Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 5k spent for the Pack *Hatchet: 1 is mission reward, more from Gold Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 5k spent for the Pack *Draconian Queen: Not mission reward, from Gold Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 5k spent for the Pack *Airstrike: Not mission reward, from Gold Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 5k spent for the Pack *Blood Pool: Not mission reward, from Gold Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 5k spent for the Pack *Malgoth: Not mission reward, from Gold Packs, )round4}}% pull chance per 5k spent for the Pack *Gialdrea: From Awakening Packs, % pull chance per 25 (or 10 Awakening Shards) spent for the Pack *Venomous Raptor: Achievement reward *Others (LoT, Fulfilling Myst, Mawcor, Flesheater) are basically mission rewards So Gialdrea is actually harder to get than Dalia and LoT. That means: first deck needs 8 pulls from -buyable packs, second deck needs 5 pulls from -buyable packs, third deck needs 6 pulls from -buyable packs, your deck needs 4 pulls from -buyable packs PLUS one pull from Crafted packs just for a Commander with only comparable abilities (Heal, Weaken) rather than superior ones (generic Cleanse, generic Protect). Since you don't offer order, I assume this is an auto deck. Here you go: In other words, deck is a fail. I won't post the deck over there. Hakdo 18:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) A. What I meant with Gialdrea being a Dalia equivalent was that in the solution you should replace them in order for them to fit the deck posting rules. (And yes you show Dalia is better). I just wrote down Gia because that's what I had at the time and didn't want to lie. B. You yourself show that my solution with Dalia has a higher success rate than two of the other packs and requires less pulls, so why are you so averse to posting it? 23:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "B. You yourself show that my solution with Dalia has a higher success rate than two of the other packs and requires less pulls, so why are you so averse to posting it?" :Yes, that was something I managed to goof on. I'll put minimum cost up: ::First deck costs 16k minimum. ::Second deck costs 17k minimum. ::Third deck costs 18k minimum. ::Your deck costs 16k minimum. :And uploaded simmed winrates of those originally-Dalia decks with Gialdrea. Ain't you happy now? Hakdo 04:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hakdo, you suck, this is the last time I try to contribute anything for this wiki you man child!! This is a wiki not a pissing contest, GROW UP !! 23:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC)